Harmonixer Harmony
by StormesJay
Summary: Cold air is all he felt, just like what was in that empty place. His mind filled of thoughts of what will happen, and what is happening now. What have I become? What will I be? Is this all there is? Shadow Hearts & Final Fantasy VII Crossover. Read/Review
1. Part I

_The cold wind caressed his body. It was the only thing he could feel other than the pool of blood growing around his neck and dripping out of his mouth and ears. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. This wasn't what he wanted at all. His vision was so blurry, he didn't even think he was alive anymore. He caught a glimpse of two leather Turk uniform boots stepping in front of him. He could hear his smooth calm voice claiming over the radio, "It's Tseng. Target has been eliminated, sir."_

_"Good. Dispose of him, please. the gate will open any minute now."_

_"Yes sir."_

_He didn't think it would ever actually happen to him... but it did._

_**Harmonixer Harmony**_

_By Stormes_Jay_

* * *

His orders were simple; Hunt down the target, and by whatever means, capture the possible threat. He had perched himself on the edge of a building like a cat, peering down through pitch black sunglasses to the streets below. The mako had given him superhuman eyesight; he was perfect for this. A lit, nearly finished cigarette clung to his lips, a thin screen of smoke raising from its lit tobacco. A smirk crossed his face. He took the cigarette from his lips and flicked it away, "This is Reno. Target sighted." he said into the mic of the small communicator on his ear, "Commencing elimination."

"Roger that, Reno. Move in." Rude's voice chimed over the radio.

He stealthily climbed down the fire escape, making his way tot he ground. He was silent, closing in on his prey. The man was short and skinny from behind, dressed in a black suit with light blonde hair. He was just another man who had gone against ShinRa, and was planning to welch on Rufus. Nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary. The guy didn't even see him coming. It was almost too easy for Reno to yank him back into an alley.

He slammed the man into a the wall, "You really should've seen this coming." He rammed his fist into the man's stomach, hunching him over just as he shot his knee into his jaw, "What were you thinking? Once you leave ShinRa, you just gotta die." He yanked the man up by his collar again, this time pulling his gun from it's holster, "Sorry 'bout this, pal."

**/**_**Don... sto... le-im-oh..**_**/ **Pain shot up Reno's spine. He stopped, freezing in place to try and ignore the pain. Luckily, his target was too dazed to do anything about it. He shook his head before repositioning himself, aiming his gun again. **/**_**on't... top... et-hi-go...**_**/** He stopped again, grabbing the back of his neck. The words made no sense, and with every whisper came a bounty of pain. He looked to the side, wincing. He opened his eyes.

There she stood, her silver hair tied back in a braided bun. White lace and blue silk wrapped around her body, and a gold cross hung around her neck, "_Don't. Stop. Let him go._" She said softly.

He blinked, ".. Who-..?" He shook his head, and as fast as she came, she was gone. He looked down with a pause. Wait—the target! He looked back. He was still there, hanging by his collar, unconscious. This wasn't the time to drift off. Reno held his gun and turned the man against the wall, pulling a pair of hand cuffs from his back pocket and clamping them to the target's wrists.

* * *

"Good work, Sinclair. I'll be sure to have this man punished for his... questionable faith in the company." Rufus gave a confident smirk, "Go back to your quarters, if you may."

Reno sneered, "Yeah, whatever you say, Boss..." He shrugged and turned for the door.

"Before you leave, however, I have some orders for you."

He turned back, leaning mostly on one leg and dropping a shoulder, "Yeah?" he tilted his head.

"Please take this to Captain Kisaragi." Rufus gestured to a filled envelope, "This is private information, so please, no peeking."

Reno took the envelope with a blank stare, "Okay, whatever..." he headed out the door.

As he headed down the hall he saw the portraits of previous Turk squads. The further he went, the closer they came to his. He always stopped at the final two. Both of them had Alvaus Brechlyn. He had known him almost all of his career, he was almost a second father to him. It was surprising he left so suddenly, never even writing. And it didn't help that Tseng was already anxious to take over his position as captain, and he never spoke of him again. And then there was Erika Hartley. He missed her so much. He didn't even want to think about what happened to her. He turned away and continued down to Tseng's office.

He knocked—nothing. Again. He sighed and opened the door, poking his head in, "Hey, Tseng-..." No one was there. He quietly walked in, placing the envelope on Tseng's desk, "Hey, Tseng, where are ya?" He stuck his hands in his pockets, "Fine, whatever. I'll ask you for a raise next time..." He headed for the door.

* * *

"... You're sure it matches?" Tseng covered his mouth and closed his eyes thoughtfully.

Hojo rung his hands, "Yes. As I was trying to find matching DNA samples to Mr. Valentine for experiments, his name came up. There is no doubt, he and Mr. Sinclair are kin."

Tseng looked to the side, "What else can you tell me about Valentine's DNA? What makes it so special?"

"As you know, I have been trying to repeat my experiment on Mr. Valentine. But even if subject is dead, they don't revive with the same powers. They are merely... reanimated. They have no powers to shape shift or... anything abnormal. It because of a type of genetic mutation in the DNA."

"And it reacts to Jenova cells by giving the body supernatural powers of shape shifting?"

"The beauty, yes? You're wrong, Mr. Kisaragi. As my experiments have shown, the DNA had already given him those powers. They simply had no... souls to act upon." Hojo grinned hauntingly.

Tseng furrowed his brow, "What are you saying?"

"Mr. Kisaragi, there is a world beyond this one. There has to be. The lifestream, yes? This stream carries the souls of the lost in it. Demons, angles, monsters, miracles of nature, even. If only there were some way to open a gate to this world!" Hojo grabbed his chin, "The possibilities are endless. There are no bounds to what can be discover! Controlled! Conquered!" He cackled.

Tseng closed his eyes, "And what exactly are you planning to do about this... portal?"

"When Mr. Valentine died, the portal was opened. He brought back friends." Hojo leaned in, "I would need another death to reopen that gate." he said slowly, backing up to a sheet covered object. He grasped the sheet and yanked it off, "Here is my conductor." He smiled devilishly. The contraption was a large ring on a spinning dial, charged with electricity.

Tseng sighed, "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to reopen the gate for me." Hojo walked over, ringing his hands again, "Kill the boy."

"And the location?" Tseng lifted his head.

"The location doesn't matter. Just do it tonight." Hojo tilted his head with a grin.

Tseng closed his eyes in thought, "Fine. I'll do it."

"Good. The way he dies isn't any of my concern. Do as you may." Hojo turned back to his creation, laughing as Tseng left.

* * *

Rude pushed up his glasses, "Reno?"

Reno looked up from his shoes while tying them, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure how I should say this... Are you feeling alright? You've been looking around corners all day."

Reno blinked and blankly stared, "Oh... It's... It's nothing. Just keep seeing something in the corner of my eye I guess." He stood up, "It has to be all of this work, I can't remember the last time I went home. Been spending all of my time here and the damn ShinRa housing. I just want to go back to my apartment, you know?"

Rude smiled ever so slightly, "Yes, I understand. I'd go if I had somewhere else."

"You know, there's nothing stopping you from moving in with me. I still have a couch open for friends." Reno put his hands in his pockets.

Rude shook his head, "No, thank you. I don't like imposing."

"Fine, whatever floats your boat. The couch is always open to ya." He gave a two finger salute as he headed out the door.

It had just finished raining, and the air was so cold it made his face go numb. It was at times like these Reno wished he could just move back to Kalm with the folks. He tucked his neck into his scarf and kept walking. His house wasn't too far, just about a mile away. It was almost midnight, from what he could tell. Just when the town lit up with neon signs spelling out strip club names. He made his way around the corner and into an alley; it was the short cut. The puddles of water splashed out of place as he walked into them. He stopped, hearing footsteps behind him, "... Tseng." he didn't turn around.

"Reno. You know why I'm here?" Tseng said calmly.

Reno shrugged.

"..." Tseng narrowed his eyes, "You honestly don't know, do you?" There was a pause as Reno heard the all too familiar sound to a gun loading, "Turn around, Reno."

Reno raised his hands, feeling the gun press against his head. He looked back, his head turning to the side, "What did I do?"

"Nothing. It's your genes that are the problem. Don't worry." Tseng smirked a bit, "I don't blame you. I'll take good care of Elena and Rude."

Reno's eyes widened as he turned a bit. Unfortunately, not in time to dodge the bullet Tseng fired. Reno fell limply to the ground, all feeling but the cold air disappearing.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! Now if you please... Review? 83

Just to let all of you know, this story takes place on year after the original game. The gang's split up to do their own thing, ShinRa is a small, scientific research and development plant just outside of Midgar's 'Region of Natural Habitats' or Sector A, and Hojo survived and is still working as the head scientist of ShinRa, because I'm sentimental. XD


	2. Part II

_**... Re... Ren... Reno... Don't worry... You're safe.**__ Reno slowly opened his eyes. He felt like he was flying, but still on the ground. Almost like he was just half way there. He was surrounded by light. His hair floated as if it was in water, __**You're safe here. He can't hurt you.**__ Reno stood, looking around. There was nothing but light, nothing at all._

_He shifted about, trying to get anything to stir, "Hello?" he called out, "Who are you?"_

_**I am this.**_

_"Thank you for the all explaining answer..." Reno sighed and put his hands on his hips, shaking his head and turning away._

_The voice giggled sweetly, it was different, but somehow familiar, __**You're just like him. So funny.**_

_Reno paused, "Can you tell me where I am at least?"_

_**I can tell you that you are where he can't hurt you. Only you can tell yourself where you are.**_

_Reno sighed and sat, "I'm in hell, and it's a bad Sigmund Freud novel..." The light began to change, from the purity of white to the dismal anxiety of grey. Reno quickly got up as things began to appear. Mounds of freshly disturbed dirt and tombstones slowly came into reality. Reno gave a confused stare as things settled, "... A... graveyard?"_

**Harmonixer Harmony**

**Part II**

_"What the fuck am I doing in a graveyard?" He looked in a general direction, talking to the voice, ".... Hello?" he said loudly, "Guess I'm on my own then..." He turned around, looking over the terrain. The ground was a tainted black, covered with stepping stones leading to a tall door. He shrugged and headed in the direction the stones guided. He stared at the tall, wooden, metal enforced door before grabbing one of the knockers and clanking it into it's place thrice. The door was still for about half a second after he let go. It slowly creaked open, the echoing sounds of the wood crackling making him even more alert, "Okay...?" He walked in cautiously. This place was entirely black, "Are you in here?" he beckoned, nothing followed. He dropped his arms and sighed, "I hate being ignored..." he headed over to the center of area, or at least the center from what he could tell, ".... What the hell. Hello!?" he yelled impatiently._

_**You have found your way. This is where I am. Please, come...**__A light began to shine in the side of the darkness. He could see something inside the light, and began to drift closer. He stopped in front of the pedestal. There laid a strangely shaped necklace. It looked like a half of a yin-yang with a clear jewel mounted in it's base, __**The periapt... Please, take it.**_

_"Periapt...?" Reno looked around, "I.. I don't..." he winced as he reached for it with a shaking hand._

_**It was meant for you, Reno.**_

_"Thanks. That makes me feel so much better..." He took hold of the jewel and slowly put it on his neck. As he let it go it began to glow a dim blue before settling into a deep shade._

_**You will know who you are with time...**_

* * *

"It's happening!" Hojo beamed as the wind in the room grew, "My creation is working!" The other scientist in the room began to shuffle toward the exit. One tried to open the door, but it was locked. They began to panic as electricity flew around the room. Hojo laughed as the portal began to open. The wind grew while a large hand made it's way out of the portal. The monster climbed out. It was ghastly. It's teeth had no flesh to cover them, and it's demonic eyes glowed as red as fresh blood. It's rough black skin guarded it's huge and muscular body like armor. It stood straight as Hojo looked on to it in awe. the other scientists began to scream and panic even more, but Hojo kept a grinning face. The monster attacked the scientists, ripping their flesh from the bone. Blood splattered all over the walls as the innards fell to the ground. The monster even managed to grab hold of a man's face and rip it clean off. The carnage was terrifying, and their dying screams seemed to only intensify it. Hojo slid down against the wall, the smile wipped from his face. His eyes were open wide and the blood all over his face dripped down onto his stained lab coat.

The monster turned around an stared at the scientist, "You are not afraid." his distorted voice said calmly.

Hojo shook his head, "I'm not."

"..." The demon leaned down, "Then be mine. Help me take the land of the living and tie it to the lands of hell!" the monster dashed forward. The screams of Hojo couldn't be heard at all out of that room. The only thing to be noticed was the silhouette of the man screaming and thrashing about.

* * *

_Reno looked around as everything went black again. The door slowly disappeared into darkness, "H-Hey! Hello?! Where-?!" He looked all around. Everything was gone, "Wait! Where?!" a blue ring of light formed around his feet, "Wh-What?" He suddenly felt the ground disappear below him as he dropped._

His eyes shot open. He had no idea where he was. He shot up, water splashing all around him as he gasped for breath. His heart raced, his skin crawled, and all the hairs on the back of his neck stood. He coughed as he rolled over onto his hands an knees. The water was only two feet high, but it was freezing. He gained his breath and rubbed his eyes before raising his head to look around. The light sept through the cracks in the wooden walls. Broken support beams littered the room, and dust had practically caked the shelves on the walls. He shook his head to try and wake himself up. That's when he noticed the flowers. He stopped and looked at it, realizing where he was, "... The church..." he slowly got up onto his knees. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, sighing, "It was just a dream... then?" He felt his chest right where the pendant was. It was there. He furrowed his brow and grabbed it, lifting it into sight, while not taking it off his neck.

A gasp echoed through the room. Reno quickly looked to the side in the direction the voice came from, just as shocked as the eight year old girl he stared at. Her hair was a shade of light brown, and was tied back in a French braid with a pink ribbon holding it together. Her big brown eyes peered at him, while her nimble fingers covered her mouth. The light pink dress she wore had been dampened by the splashing water he sent across the room when he had woken up. They were both silent, neither of them knowing what to say or do.

Reno gulped, breaking the silence, "Hello...?" She darted off, "No, no, no- Wait!" he said quickly as he got up and began to follow. He stumbled into the main room, his wet clothes still freshly dripping. He saw the girl run up to a familiar person. A rather large, muscular, threatening, familiar person. Barret Wallace raised his head and looked at Reno, his plump bottom lip tensing. Reno stopped, his jaw open wide, "Ah-ah-ah..." he stammered, "I... I wasn't going to hurt her, or touch her even! I-I-I-I-.. uh.."

Barret growled, sneering to show his teeth. A young woman touched his arm as she stood up. Her long brown hair dangled just below her knees, and her face gave an expression of a mixture of confusion and empathy. Tifa nodded a bit, "I believe you. What are you doing here, Reno?"

Reno stopped, his jaw still dropped, he furrowed his brow and looked to the side, "I think... I was just fired, so to speak..."

* * *

Barret frowned and put down the glass he held in his hand, "You can't tell me you believe that son of a-"

"Yes, I do. It's perfectly understandable they'd try and kill him. He has gone against ShinRa before. Maybe this time he just took it took far." Tifa took the glass and began to dry it with a wash cloth. Once she was done she put the glass under the counter. She sighed quietly and put her hands on her hips. She looked down, thinking, "I'm going to go check on him." She gently tossed the cloth onto the counter and walked into the next room.

Reno pulled the towel around his hips. His damp hair hung limply around his face and over his shoulders. He looked down wearily at the pendant around his neck, a haunting reminder of what had happened. Tifa quietly approached the door to the bedroom he was in, fresh clothes in hand. She forgot to knock and opened the door right away. Reno lifted his head, a blank expression on his face. Tifa paused and blushed, "Oh! I'm sorry!" she began to turn, but stopped. Reno's chest and sides had what looked like scars from the claws of a dark nation°. She turned back, "... What... happened?"

Reno blushed and bit and turned away, "It's..." He sighed out of his nose, sitting down on the bed. The tail of his hair was just barely touching the bottom of his lower back. Tifa quietly walked over and put the clothes on her lap as she sat.

"... It's okay if you don't want to tell me." She looked down and to the side.

Reno lifted his head, "My parents had to move to sector eight from Kalm. I was thirteen, walking through a bad part of midgar to try and get to Rude's house from school. Me and Rude had been pals for about a year, then. He lived in a really bad part of town, all by himself... We never really knew where his parents were... And when I was going down the last street to get to his house, a dark nation found me. It knocked me over and just.. started scratching away. I was trying to get it off of me, or anything to get some help. That thing almost killed me. Rude was the one who saved my life." He looked to Tifa, who had a shocked look on her face, "He fought that thing off himself. I passed out before he killed it, though."

"That's..." She looked forward, ".. so sad. I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't send the thing after me, did you?" Reno smiled a bit as he stood, "Besides, I'm fine now. Thanks to Rude, I'm still alive."

Tifa smiled, "I'm glad." She got up, "Even though you caused us a lot of trouble, I still like you." She handed him the clothes, "I'll let you change."

Reno took them gently and nodded with a small smile, "Right, thanks."

Tifa closed the door behind her, pausing for a moment. Her face dropped with sorrow as she thought that could even happen to a person.

* * *

Reno slowly walked out of the room and into the bar. Barret gave him a quick glance, then went back to cleaning the glassware. Reno lowered his head like a submissive puppy as he passed. He took a seat at the edge of the bar. He sighed and dropped his head as he leaned on the bar. He saw a glass put down in front of him, filled with a good stiff drink. He looked over to Barret, who had just pulled his arm back to continue his work. Reno smiled a bit before taking the drink in his hand and taking a gulp.

* * *

Tseng walked into the lab stopping at the sight of all the mounds of indescribable flesh. He covered his mouth and gagged, wincing and looking away. Hojo walked out from behind the curtain, "Mr. Kisaragi?"

"What the fuck happened here?!" Tseng yelped.

Hojo pushed up his glasses, "The portal works, Mr. Kisaragi. I have seen the very outer reaches of heaven and hell." He cackled and lifted his arms, "It was better than I ever imagined." His eyes flickered blood red.

Tseng turned around, "I.. I don't care anymore. Just get this cleaned up before someone else sees it..." He closed the door behind him.

Hojo grinned widely, "Run if you wish, flesh." his voice dropped between his own and a demonic pitch as he fell into an evil laugh.


	3. Part III

_**You have to find him. Reno, you have to find him!**_

_What...? Find who?_

_**There isn't much time. He's coming for your world, Reno. He wants to let malice infect the planet.**_

_... Malice?_

_**Reno!**_

**Harmonixer Harmony**

**Part III**

"You bastard!" Elena screamed and she shoved Tseng against the wall, "How could you do that to Reno?!" She gritted her teeth, tears welling in her eyes.

Tseng looked to the side calmly, "You know the consequences for assaulting a Turk captain, don't you, Ms. Hartley?"

"I don't care! You killed him! You killed him! You kill him!" she sobbed as she beat his chest, "You killed my brother!"

Tseng grabbed her hands, giving her a dark glare, "Did you know your brother-in-law was kin of that damn Vincent Valentine?"

Elena sobbed and dropped her head, "No."

"Did you know he had gone behind our backs and old AVALANCHE about our plans?" Tseng said, more enraged. His eyes were as furious as a cold blooded killer.

Elena sobbed more, her shoulders raising as she sunk her head even more, "No. No no no.."

"Did you?!" Tseng yelled, shaking her violently.

"That didn't give you the right to take away the last of my family!" she screamed.

Tseng threw her back, "In my opinion, it did." He turned for the door, "You wouldn't believe what he died for."

Elena sobbed as she fell back against the wall, sliding down as Tseng closed the door, "Reno!" she cried out.

* * *

Reno lifted his head from the bar, the blanket over his shoulders falling to the floor. He blinked and looked around, morning light glimmered through the windows, and the plants on the wall had opened into gorgeous flowers. He rubbed his eyes, "Ugh. My head." he sighed.

"G-Good morning." a young voice called. Reno turned and saw the young girl from before.

He blinked, "Hi." He got up quietly, "Do you know where Tifa is?"

She nodded, "She's at the store, getting food. My daddy's going to get your friend."

Reno tilted his head, "Rude?" She nodded, "... What's your name?"

She blinked as her jaw dropped and she covered her mouth, "Me?"

Reno nodded back, "Why else would I ask you?"

She lowered her eyes to the side shyly, "... Marlene. My name is Marlene."

Reno smiled, "So you're Marlene, then? I'm Reno." He paused looking at her shy face, "You're not afraid of me, are you?"

She stopped and changed her expression to a determined stare, "What?! No! I'm not afraid of you or anyone!" She gave a confident smirk, "I have to be the strong one now!" Reno smiled at her and got up. He was still dizzy from talking to the voice, but he could stand. Marlene walked over and looked up at him, "You don't look so tough anyway." she crossed her arms, "Daddy told me to watch you while he was gone, so don't leave my sight!"

Reno gave a surprised stare, "Alright, I wont." He smirked at her. She sat on one of the bar chairs and stared at him. He took a seat, too. He leaned forward against the bar table, leaning his head on his hand. Marlene followed suit. Reno looked at her and smiled then leaned on his other hand. She copied. He leaned back against the back of the seat, as did she. He leaned toward her. She leaned toward him. He blinked twice. She copied again. He grabbed the corners of his mouth and yanked them to the side making a funny face.

She giggled, "I'm not doing that!"

Reno stopped, "Well fine then. And I was looking forward to seeing you face get stuck that way, too." He crossed his arms and humorously pouted. The door to the bar opened, revealing Rude's worried face. Reno looked back, "Rude!" He smiled as the tall man entered. He got out of the chair and walked up to his partner, "Got any news for me?"

"We thought you were dead Reno. Tseng told us he killed you himself." Rude pushed up his glasses.

Reno looked down, "He did."

There was a moment of silence as rude tried to make sense of what Reno had just said, "He did...?"

"I can't explain it yet. I'm not even sure." Reno shrugged, "Where's Elena?"

Rude looked away, "She was pretty torn up about your death. The last thing I heard was that she went into Tseng's office to have a... 'chat'."

Reno sighed, "She really doesn't know what she's getting into, does she?" Rude shook his head. Barret walked by and picked up Marlene, "What about--!" he stopped and clutched his head, "ARGH!"

_**He's coming, Reno! Hurry! Hurry!!**_

"Ugh! Dammit!" He shook his head. Rude worryingly readied himself, a panicked look on his face, "That fuckin' hurts!"

"What the hell is it?!" Barret grumbled, "And don't be swearin' like that 'round Marlene, ya hear?!"

Reno relaxed again, "It's that damned voice.."

"Are you insane?! I don't hear anything!" Barret barked back.

"Of course you don't! It's just with me! Only I can hear the damn thing!" he paused, "Okay, I'm not crazy, no matter what either of you think." He looked at both Barret and Rude, "That voice has been right so far, so it can't be a delusion." He stood straight, the pain in his head slowly disappearing.

"What did the voice say?" Rude tilted his head.

"It said, 'He's coming. Hurry.'... Who the hell is he?" Reno shook his head in confusion.

Tifa stood in the door way, hiving heard the whole thing, "Looks like we have a problem on our hands, don't we?"

* * *

Hojo lifted the glasses off of his face as the portal began to open again, "Come, my minions! Come, my followers! Help me conquer this forsaken planet!" The winds grew as the portal finished opening. Monsters of all kinds and sizes began to flood out of the gateway. Dogs with arms for noses, humans with their skin turned inside-out, even giant spiders and bloody cats. Hojo began to laugh again as the creatures gathered in the room. The portal closed, "Now go, my army! Begin your campaign of torture and suffering!"

* * *

Tifa shook her head, "It doesn't make any sense. Who is this voice?" She sighed.

"I don't know. I already asked her and she didn't answer. All I know is that it's a woman... and I can recognize her voice..." He stood up, "We don't have time for this! I need to find this guy before he causes some real damage!"

"Hold on a second." Tifa held her hands up, "We don't even know who he is. That's what we need to find out first."

Rude's cell phone rang. He pulled it out and walked to the corner of the room to answer it. Reno slammed his hands on the desk, "What do you want me to do? Ask again?! This lady... She's not the best at making sense, here, alright? I just have a gut feeling about some things..."

"Like what?" Tifa narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.

Rude dashed tot he table, sticking his phone back into his pocket, "Something's happened. Elena's in trouble!" He ran for the door.

"What?!" Reno blinked, "... Shit!" he followed.

Tifa stood up, "Barret, stay here with Marlene." she ordered calmly. Barret nodded as she ran after them.

* * *

Reno ran up to the door of ShinRa and tried to open it, "Damn it! It's locked!"

Rude winced, "What?!"

Reno growled and raised his leg, kicking the glass of the door and shattering it. Rude looked on in shock as Reno darted in. Tifa looked over, "Rude, what is it?"

"That's bullet proof glass..." Rude blinked before following.

Slowly realizing Tifa's expression changed before she darted in after them.

He raced around another corridor, "Elena!" His heart was racing as fast as it could as he saw the blood and dead bodies all over the halls, but for some reason, he felt something inside other than worry from Elena. It was like he was feeling everything at once. His blood was boiling, but his heart was in his throat at the same time. He could sense something, but he had no idea where it was, and the more halls he traveled down, the more he could feel it getting closer. Reno skidded out of the corner, "Elena!" He called, "Elena, where are you!"

"Reno!?" she screamed back, her voice cracking in surprise. Reno heard exactly where she was. He headed in the direction of her calls, "Reno! you're alive!" he heard her voice, followed by gunfire, "Well get over here and help me!" Reno slammed the door open. His eyes widened as the frightening demon pulled its clawed hand back and stuck it forward. The fist slammed Reno in the chest and sent him back into the wall. He slid down as Rude and Tifa came around the corner.

"Reno!" Rude called out, along with Tifa. He pulled out his gun and aimed, firing at the demon. It turned to him, lifting its arm. Reno opened his eyes, seeing Elena and Rude trying to fight it off.

Reno got up just as the monster slammed Tifa and Rude down. He narrowed his eyes, _**Reno, you know what to do. Fight it. Save them.**_

"Hey!" He yelled. The monster turned, baring its sharp teeth, "Why don't you fight **your own kind**!" He stopped, he didn't mean to say that. What did he just say? The demon turned and crouched, ready to pounce. Reno ran forward and swung his fist out. Tifa looked on in pure confusion. Reno slammed the demon in the jaw and knocked it over, landing on top of it.

Elena stepped back, "What the hell is he doing?!" She simed her gun, shooting the demon in the side.

It roared, trying to claw at Reno. Reno ducked under and around the swipes, barely missing the last one by his neck. He stopped, seeing something charging in the monster's mouth, "What the... fuck?!"

_**Reno, move!**_ Reno rolled off the monster just before it shot a bright red beam out of its mouth. The beam shattered the ceiling, causing a flood of glass and plaster to rain down on the others. Reno was on his back, being pelted with debris. He felt Rude's hand grab his collar and yank him up. He turned and saw the tall man, Elena and Tifa standing by him.

"Reno, what the hell happened?!" Elena shouted over the sounds of crashing metal.

"I'll explain later! Right now we gotta stop that thing." He looked back as the beam halted. The monster stood, three blood covered zombie-like monsters walking up to its side, "... And his friends..." Reno winced disappointedly.


	4. Part IV

Rufus dived behind a desk as a demonic dog ran by. His hair had fallen from its neat position and hung in his face. He leaned his head back against the wood of the desk. He closed his wide eyes and let out an almost silent sigh. It still didn't see him. Maybe it would just leave. He quietly got onto his hands and knees and began to crawl out of the room. He had almost reached the door. The demon stopped, its lips pulling back an exposing its teeth as it growled. Rufus froze, hoping to god it wouldn't see him in the dark. The demon turned around and sniffed the air. It saw him and began to crouch and prepare to pounce. Rufus stood and backed against the wall. He gulped as the demon pounced.

All he heard was a pair of roars and a loud tumbling noise. He opened his eyes. His protection had come. His savior. His dark nation. the two wrestled on the ground, clawing at each other and biting ferociously. He looked on as they got closer and closer to the glass window, "W-Wait!!" he shouted just before they broke through the glass. He ran after them, just barely missing his chance to catch his precious dark nation. They both slipped out of his reach, plummeting down to the darkness below.

Rufus slowly leaned against the wall by the window, panting in shock. Tears just barely grew in his eyes before he realized he needed to leave. He quickly slipped out of the room.

**Harmonixer Harmony**

**Part IV**

"How long is this going to go on?!" Elena fired, killing another zombie. Rude said nothing, but swung his leg in a round-house to take off another zombie's head. Elena pushed a zombie back against the wall and pulled a second gun from her holster. She fired them both.

Reno leapt behind the demon and pushed it forward into Tifa. Tifa jumped into the air and swung her leg around, slamming the demon in the jaw. Reno growled as the demon simply got up again, "We're not getting anywhere here!" Tifa had started to get tired. She had already killed so many zombies, and this demon wasn't even getting fatigued. She went back to another zombie and hit it in the throat with her fist, breaking it's neck.

_**You know what to use, Reno. That demon is from darkness. **_Reno paused and thought. Darkness is from hell. Light is from heaven. He needed something holy. but the only holy materia had been destroyed wen Aeris died. What could he do? _**Sometimes holiness needs no magic.**_

Reno looked back over is shoulder at Elena. She had always been religious, and he remembered the cross that hung around her neck, "Elena! Give me your cross!"

"What?! No!" Elena retorted, "You know my aunt gave me this!" She fired, killing another zombie. Rude charged toward a group of them, spinning and doing a backflip to dodge their attack. He swung his leg out and slammed one as he came down.

"I know!" Reno shouted, pushing a zombie onto a spike of debris with his boot, "But it's the only way to take this fucker out!" The demon swung his arm out hit Reno in the stomach, throwing him into another wall. Elena screamed. She aimed her gun and shot the demon in the head. The demon turned to her, a low growl echoing from it. Reno slowly got up, "Elena!" He shouted, holding his hand out to catch the necklace.

She winced, "Ooh!" she grunted and pulled the necklace off, throwing it to him.

He grabbed the chain of the necklace just as the demon struck again. Reno hit his head against the dry wall and slid down. He slowly got up onto his knees. The demon gave him a dark stare, it's eyes glowing a fierce red. Reno waited for exactly the right moment, narrowing his eyes and focusing. As Tifa pulled a zombie over her shoulder she caught a glimpse of Reno and the demon. Her eyes widened as she saw the last few seconds before Reno leapt into the air and onto the demon's shoulders. Reno pulled his arm ack, the cross held tightly in his fist, "Take this you mother fucker!" He rammed his fist down, breaking the demon's teeth in and forcing the cross down its throat. Reno jumped back and landed by Elena and Rude, "Back up!"

The demon grabbed its own neck, as if it were choking. It crouched down on its knees and gagged, light shining out of its mouth. It arched its back a roared as its skin cracked apart and its eyes burst with blinding white light. as the light hit the zombies they each howled and fell down, dead. The demons possessing their bodies soared into the air, crying for mercy as they fell apart. Reno pulled his arm over his eyes as the demon burst open and disintegrated. Rude held Elena and covered his own eyes, as did Tifa

The dust slowly cleared. Tifa raised her head and looked around, "Is everyone okay?"

Elena looked on in sorrow, "... My cross..." She sighed. Rude straightened his now dust-covered sunglasses silently, standing up straight.

Reno coughed from the dust as he lowered his arm, "We're fine." He felt something burning on his chest. Looking down, he noticed the yellow glow of the jewel on his necklace. It didn't hurt, surprisingly. It just felt like some one had held it in front of an oven for a bit. It was much more of a warmth than a burn. He held the pendant up, looking it over. It slowly stopped glowing and turned a dark gold, "What the...?"

Elena walked up to Reno's side, "I hope you know you'll be paying for that..."

He smirked, "Fine."

Rude approached, straightening out his jacket, "Now it's time you tell us what's going on."

Reno closed his eyes and sighed out his nose, "Alright." he looked around, making sure there were no more monsters, "Tseng did kill me, or at least he did for a while. When I was dead, it didn't feel that way, but it didn't feel like I was dreaming either. I went to a different place."

"Heaven?" Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"No. This place was different. I didn't know where I was, but it was so familiar. It was like it was a part of me. When I was there... I found this." Reno held up the pendant, "It's called the periapt. I don't know what it is, really, but it came back with me when I woke up." He dropped it and let it hang limply, "And when I was fighting those monsters, something, or someone was telling me how to beat them. It felt a whole lot like one of you guys speaking to me... I don't know how to explain it other than that."

Tifa blinked, "Well, I guess we have no choice but to take your word for it. But I'm wondering, how did you break through bullet proof glass and a demon's teeth with your strength alone?"

Reno paused, "Bullet proof glass?"

"Bullet proof." Tifa put her hands on her hips.

"......." Reno looked down, "I have no idea I had done that on my own..."

Rude sighed and closed his eyes, "I see."

Tifa looked over, "Rude! Your arm." she pointed. Rude looked down at the bleeding gash in his arm. Before he could speak, Tifa walked over and pulled a potion from her pocket, "Here." She handed it to him. He blushed as their hands touched. He nodded a bit before taking the potion down.

Before anyone could respond, a scream echoed from down the hall. Elena perked up, "... Mr. Shinra!"

Reno looked over, "Huh? Shit!"

Rude brushed the dust off of his shoulders and began to run in the direction of the scream, followed by Elena. Tifa looked over to Reno, "What now?"

"Look, he might be an ass, but he's still my boss... I think. Let's help." Reno nodded and turned to follow. Tifa nodded back in agreement.

. . .

Rufus fell to the ground and backed against the wall. A large, lizard like demon with rotting flesh leaned down in front of him, slipping it's tail out and just barely licking his cheek. Rufus winced and closed on eye in disgust. Hojo grinned, "**I've found a gold mine, haven't I**?" He nodded and lifted his arm out, "**A holy spirit lies within you.**"

Rufus blinked as the demon stepped out of the way, "W-What are you talking about?!" Hojo got closer, "What's wrong with you?!"

Hojo's glasses reflected the light from the florescent ceiling lamps, blocking any sight of his eyes, "**I have been enlightened to what lies beyond. In the lifestream.**"

Rufus narrowed his eyes, "... Life... stream?"

"**Hell lies there. And it looks as if a familiar face has escaped my grasp and come back to the living.**" Hojo's voice dropped even deeper, becoming less and less recognizable as his own.

Rufus shook his head, "I don't know what your talking about!" He pressed himself against the wall even more.

Hojo's eye glowed red, shining past the reflection of light, "**You don't remember me, do you, Nicolai?**"

Rufus' eyes widened as he looked frantically around the room, "What?! Who are you talking to?!"

"**Nevermind. It's not something you would possibly know of. That feeble mind of yours isn't even ready to accept your own blood, but my mind has. I have embraced my soul. Standing before you is not just Hojo, but the lord of all demons in hell!**" Hojo stepped back and cackled. His skin began to rip apart, exposing black, demonic armor plating. Horns broke out of his skull and jaw, pointing forward like a ram's. Rufus stood up, his eyes wide with shock as the transformation came to a halt.

_**He's here, Reno. Turn.**_ Reno suddenly turned and rammed his shoulder against the door, breaking it open. Tifa quickly followed in after, followed by Elena and Rude. The Demon stood up straight, looking at Reno.

He stared laughing through his nose, "**Another soul seems to have escaped me, Godslayer.**"

Reno held his hands in tight fists, "Who the fuck are you?!"

"**I'm surprised. You don't recognize me, but your blood knows exactly who I am.**"

Reno sighed and dropped one arm, putting the other on his hip, "Can I just get a straight answer from anyone these days?" He sneered.

The demon laughed, "**That answer will come when your blood allows.**" He held his arm out to a shadowed figure, "**Tseng. Follow me.**" He ordered.

Reno glared to the figure as it came into light. Tseng walked forward, his eyes glowing red, "Yes." He smiled a bit.

The demon looked back to Reno, his wings extending and Tseng approaching his side, "**We will meet again. But for now, you may face another fragment of your past. Perhaps it will let your blood remind you who I am.**" The glass behind them shattered. Tseng took hold of the demon's arm as he backed out of the open window, falling.

Reno ran up to the broken glass, "Tseng!" he yelled as the two flew off and out of sight, "Damn."

"Umm... Reno?" Elena called. Reno looked back. Elena pointed to the portal, now open. Reno slowly walked in front of it getting ready to fight.

Six, long, furry, spider legs grabbed hold of the edges of the gate, along with two nimble, pale hands. The head and torso of a beautiful young woman with long black hair tied in an intricate, decorated bun with a braid was the first to come out, followed by the abdomen and backside of a tarantula. She landed before them, her braid falling over her shoulder and covering one of her bare breasts. Reno blinked and backed up slightly as she rose. Her silver eyes opened as she looked them all over. Without warning, she raised her head and screeched.

Everyone crouched and covered their ears; It was so loud and high pitched it could make their ears bleed. Once it stopped they all looked to the recomposed monster. Reno smirked and held his fists up for battle, "Is that all you got? Let's see some bite instead of your bark." Elena pulled out her gun, Tifa and Rude came into stance, and Rufus pulled his hand held shotgun from its holster, "Bring it on!"


	5. Part V

The ocean of Costa De Sol was always so beautiful, so blue and so natural. The waves always rolled high, and the sun was always shining. There was quite a living to be made at Costa De Sol. You could be almost anything there, or you could be hired to do any kind of work, from delivery to surfing competitions. Surfing was always what he was best at anyways. He loved the feeling he got as his spun through the tunnel of water, flipping and swinging about. Once he had finished and slid back out into steady waters, pedaling his way back to the coast. He climbed out of the crystal blue water, his blonde, water soaked hair hanging in thin twists in front of his face. He held his five-and-a-half foot surf board under his arm, gripping it tightly until he got his bearings in the sand. He looked out to the water, propping his board in the sand and leaning his arm on it. He couldn't help but smile at the beauty. This was all he had left. This and his uncle. He had forgotten everything else, or he just couldn't put the pieces together anymore.

"Cloud." An old man's voice beckoned, "Please come inside!" He looked back over his shoulder to the round, bamboo and wood house overlooking the ocean. An old man leaned out of one of the wide full length windows, smiling toward him warmly, "I need to tell you something."

He grinned and nodded to the old man, taking his board under his arm again. He began to climb the sandy path to get to the house, "Coming, Uncle Roger."

**Harmonixer Harmony**

**Part V**

The final blow was struck, a lightning charged gunshot to the heart from Rufus. The spider beast leaned back and screamed again, this time a more tired and raspy scream. Her legs gave way, letting her fall to the ground. Rufus lowered his gun with a smug smirk on his face. He snapped the shotgun open, popping the two remaining shells out into the air before catching them in his hand and slipping them into his pocket, "That's all you had?" He titled his head back confidently.

Reno leaned against the wall, all of this fighting was getting to him. He pulled his hair out of his face and let out a long sigh, "I think we need to get out of here, before more of them come."

"Your right." Tifa nodded, "I'm starting to run out of energy, myself." She rubbed the sweat off of her forehead.

Rufus looked down, his eyebrows furrowing in anger, "How dare he do this to me." He turned, "That Hojo has lost his mind. He was saying something about me having a hold spirit. Do I look like the type to even be close to holy?"

Reno smirked, "Not a chance, but that wasn't even Hojo then. It was that demon lord."

Elena sighed and put her guns away, "Right now, I couldn't give a rat's ass if Rufus was God himself. I just want to leave."

Tifa shook her head, "I couldn't agree with you more. Come on, we can go back to Barret's Bar."

. . .

Reno wiped the rest of the demon blood off of his face with a damp wash cloth, "So explain to me again why you're calling Cid and Vincent?"

Tifa turned, the phone to her ear, "Look, if we're going to be facing the lord of demons, we're gonna need a little back up, wouldn't you say?"

Elena nodded, "And I think Vincent needs to know something, too. Just as long as you don't call up that Yuffie girl."

Tifa laughed, "I wouldn't worry. She's busy teaching ninjistic arts in Kisaragi Village. She's too busy to come and help." She tapped her finger on the phone, "Unlike Cid and Vincent, who have been traveling the world in that airship of Cid's. Ah! Cid? Is that you?" She covered one ear and immediately retreated to one of the other rooms.

Elena watched her leave, "Rufus, what exactly did that demon call you?"

"He called me Nicolai, why?" Rufus crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

Elena shook her head, "I can't help but feel that I heard it somewhere before." She paused, "Oh, it's probably nothing."

Rufus pouted and turned his head away, "Hmph, why he'd be after a holy spirit is beyond me."

Reno felt the burning again, "Ouch..." This time it started to hurt. He lifted the necklace. It glowed a bright red, "That... doesn't look good..." He raised an eyebrow. It flashed brightly. Reno winced before dropping the necklace and clutching his chest, "Ah! W-.. What the?!"

Elena turned to him, "Reno? Are you okay?!" Her eyes grew wide with worry. Rufus stood in his seat.

Reno clenched his teeth, "Gah! Ah!!!" he screamed out in pain, dropping to his knees. Rude ran to his side and grabbed his shoulders. Reno cried out again as the necklace shined even brighter. Then the light seemed to dim down, and Reno fell limp in Rude's arms along with it.

_Reno opened his eyes; He was back in the graveyard from before. He looked around, noticing the arrangement of the tombstones had changed. He narrowed his eyes, "... Voice? Voice, where are you?" There was no response. Reno quietly walked forward. The stones slowly lit up as he stepped on them, like he was charging them with energy. He looked down at his feet and raised an eyebrow, "What the fuck...?" He looked forward. The stone path had led him to a large tombstone. It glowed with purple light, and felt so warm it was almost painful. Reno stared for a moment before raising his hand up and reaching for the stone. He felt his hand warm up as the energy transferred. The skin of his hand and lower arm glowed brightly as the light flooded inside of him. He raised his head and winced, "Ah--!" He grabbed his wrist for extra support. It felt like his body was being overloaded with this energy. It was so powerful. The energy halted, and the glow settled and disappeared from his skin. Reno raised his hand up to his eyes in awe. What just happened?_

_Behind him lowered a familiar face. Reno turned and froze, "Y-... You're..."_

_"I'm what?" said the person smoothly, "I'm you." He grinned, "Just a different side." Reno gave him a quick look over. He was wearing a stylish romantic era suit, lined with lace and silk, and a top hat rested on his head, while firey red hair hung straightly over his shoulders and down to the middle of his back. His confident, yet cold aqua eyes gave Reno a chill, "No need to fret."_

_"Are... Are you the voice?" Reno asked suddenly. It seemed strange, but it was still worth asking._

_"Me? Oh, heavens, no. I'm simply a guide. That voice is something you'll have to find in here on your own, though." The man bowed, taking off his hat and placing it on his chest, "My name is Axel, or at least is was at one time. Feel free to call me whatever you like. I am just a part of you, after all." He stood straight._

_Reno blinked, "What just happened, then? Can you tell me that?"_

_Axel smirked, "What happened is called a soul fusion. You see, those monsters you killed can't return to the lifestream, so they go into that little necklace of yours. That's what it's for." Axel tapped the necklace with his cane, "With that necklace, you can use the souls of those you defeat to become a special form. But of course, you must prove yourself."_

_Reno gave a quizzical stare, "And how do I do that?"_

_"Please, you can't tell?" Axel stepped back, "You must face the form you wish to become." He backed into the shadows, disappearing._

_"Hey! Wait a second!" Reno looked around for Axel, but only heard a soft chuckle echoing in the distance. A figure landed in front of him suddenly, cracking the ground underneath it. Reno stood still as it looked him in the eye. It was a large, black winged demon with razor sharp talons. Its face was a bare skeleton, and two long horns grew from its head a curled under its jaw. Its body was much more gangly, but still muscular. Reno winced a bit, "Oh, that's not fun..."_

_Axel's voice rang out clearly, "Please, let me introduce you to Caliginous Messenger."_

"What happened?!" Tifa ran in once she finished her phone call.

Elena raised her head, "I don't know. He just started screaming and passed out. I think it was that necklace."

"Did you take it off?" Tifa quickly responded.

"We tried!" Rufus helped Rude lift him onto the booth in the corner of the room, "But it was too burning hot for us to touch. For some reason, though, it hasn't even left a mark on his skin."

Tifa looked at Reno as the two men fixed him so he'd fit onto the thin, padded booth, "What the hell is going on?" She put her hands on her hips

_Reno fell back against the ground, hitting his head on the stone pavement. He slowly opened his eyes before quickly dodging Messenger's fist. He rolled out of the way before it could smash his head an and got up, "Ugh! You're just asking for it now, buddy!" He charged for the demon slamming his fist into its abdomen. It quickly responded with a similar punch in the gut, if not for the magnified strength. Reno's eyes grew wide as he coughed out blood. He didn't know that it had happened in the conscious world, too, however. He fell back onto the ground, coughing and gasping for breath. He slowly got up and shook his finger, "Whew... You pack quite a punch, there." He cracked his knuckles, "But I bet your just as tired as I am." The Messenger tilted its head, it's barely existent lips twitching in thought. Reno nodded, "Yep. So You must be aching to finish me off quick. But you seem to forget just one thing." The Messenger waited as the two paced the ground, keeping a watchful eye on each other, "I've fought quite a few of you today, so I think I can safely say... you're screwed." He charged again._

Tifa wiped the blood from Reno's lip, "Is he dying?" She heard Elena ask in a shaky voice.

She turned back, "No. I think he's just getting clobbered... But how?" She looked back seeing a small bruise grow on his cheek, "It's so strange..."

Rude pushed his sunglasses up; A nervous tick of his. He looked to the side, "Maybe it has something to do with this place he said he went to when Tseng murdered him."

Tifa looked back, "I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at once, Rude."

_The Messenger fell to the ground, disintegrating into dust as it hit the ground. Reno wiped the blood off of his now split lip, "That's what you get for messin' with me!" he said cockily, crossing his arms and arching his back. That was... until his knees gave way and he fell onto the ground, exhausted._

_"Good work." He lifted his head, seeing Axel leaning down to look him in the eye, "You've gained your first fusion. And don't worry, you'll know how to use it when the time comes."_

_Reno gave a weak smile, his mouth agate, "... Cool..!" He dropped his head, passing out._

_

* * *

_Wow.... just wow! I didn't think I'd have so many hits so early! Thank you all! I just hope some of you will be gracious enough to leave a review, so I know how I'm doing.

And yes, I know bring Axel from KHCoM and KHII was a risky move, but I think that after he (SPOILER), he would've returned to Reno's soul, but remained a somewhat separate remnant of his consciousness... AND I needed a guide other than Voice to tell Reno what was going on, especially when it comes to soul fusions.

Anyhow, thank you all for reading so far, and remember to leave a review! I means a WHOLE LOT to me.


	6. Part VI

_**There is a man you must seek. He will help you on his quest. ...Roger... Roger Bacon.**_

He felt incredibly relaxed, like every cell in his body was taking a nice nap. The aches and pains had just disappeared, as if they were already healed. In fact, they probably were. His eyes slowly opened, taking in all the beautiful light, the gorgeous color, the luminous glow, and Cid Highwind's disrupting face. Reno didn't even flinch before flopping off the booth in shock, "Holy mother of God!" he yelped as he clumsily fell to the floor, hitting his head on the table on his way down.

"Well, hello to you, too, asshole." Cid curled one side of his lips into a smirking wince, a cigarette in his mouth.

Reno yieldingly raised his head, "Ah... Sorry. Didn't expect to see you. Umm... How long have I been out?" he looked himself over, seeing no cuts of bruises. He felt energy stirring inside of him, like something was just dying to come out and fight.

Elena tilted her head, "All night. It was like you were in a friggin' coma. You freaked me out."

"I even checked to see if your were dead er not." Cid lit the cigarette and puffed the smoke out of his nose, "Seriously, you were all stiff and still. Pale and everything." He sat down next to Reno as he got back up on the booth seat, "Tifa filled me in on your problem. Me and Vincent are here to help."

Reno looked around, "So... Where's Vincent?"

**Harmonixer Harmony**

**Part VI**

"It's all true... I've seen the DNA reports. Reno is definitely your cousin." Rude held his hands together professionally behind his back.

"You have a cousin, Vincent?" Tifa looked back to Vincent.

"My parent's had siblings." Vincent said quietly, pulling his messy hair somewhat out of his face, without putting much effort into it at all, "It doesn't surprise me. I can only assume they had children. I do remember meeting my Aunt once when I was young. Aunt Margie."

"Margaret Sinclair, Reno's mother." Rude nodded a bit.

"Well, what do we tell Reno?" Tifa looked at the two of them. Rude said nothing, waiting for Vincent to give forth an idea.

Vincent closed his eyes and lowered his head, "The truth... Unless either of you think it would seriously disturb his mental condition. The man and I share certain abilities. Maybe I could be of help."

Reno took the mug of fresh coffee Elena handed to him. He quietly took a sip while Cid to his mug of green tea. Cid took a big gulp and sucked his lip, "Mm-mm~! Now that's how coffee's made!"

Elena blushed a bit and smiled, "Oh! Thank you!" She sat down with a cup of tea, taking a small sip. Reno saw the connection being made already. He smirked and shook his head, looking the other way. Elena girlishly pulled her hair behind her ear, "I used to make it all the time at my mom's house."

Cid put an arm on the table and took another gulp, "Heh, you should be a professional!"

Reno snorted a bit as he lowered his mug, "I didn't know there was a society of professional tea makers." Erika gave him a quick, playful glare before looking back and taking a sip of her tea. Vincent opened the door to the bedroom and walked in calmly. Tifa and Rude followed. Reno raised his head and saw the black haired man. He lifted his mug in acknowledgment, "Hey."

Vincent silently stood. His red eyes seemed so calm, yet dreary. He lifted his head as Tifa walked to his side, "Reno, there's something you need know. It might explain some of the stuff that's been happening."

Reno blinked, already somewhat knowing what they were going to say. He still asked, "What?"

* * *

Tseng looked into the mirror, gazing into his own red eyes, "What have you given me?" He leaned in, taking a closer look before turning back to Hojo.

Hojo looked over his skin, making sure all of it was connected again, "**I've given you a great power. You have the gift of malice. This is even more powerful than Mako. It's power has no bounds. You can become such a powerful demon with all I've given you.**" He looked over to Tseng, getting out of his chair and beginning to walk over, "**How do you feel?**"

Tseng smiled, "I feel better than ever. It's like my blood is on fire, but I love it..." He looked at his hand, tightening it into a fist.

Hojo smiled back, then walked past Tseng, "**I'm giving you command of a group of my creatures. I want you to hunt down Rufus Shinra and Reno Sinclair. Kill them.**"

Tseng gave a confident stare to the wall, "As you wish, sir." He walked out the door, leaving Hojo to himself.

Hojo looked down calmly at his body, "**I do wish I had chosen a more... beautiful form, but this is good enough.**" he spoke to himself, pulling off his glasses and setting them on the table near the window.

* * *

Reno sighed, "Well, it does explain some things... Strange, though, my mom never mentioned ya." He put the empty mug down and got up from the booth, "And the family was usually really tight, so..."

Cid shook his head, "Vincent ran away from home when he was still a little kid. Maybe she thought he was dead er somethin'."

"Yeah, well, I guess it doesn't change much, though, does it?" Reno raised an eyebrow and walked past Vincent, "Except now you gotta come to the annual family get-together." Vincent chose not to respond the the comment. Reno stopped in front of the bar before turning back, "Say, do any of you guys know a guy named Roger Bacon...?"

"Roger Bacon?" Tifa raised an eyebrow, "It doesn't ring a bell. Why?"

"The voice told me I need to see him; That he can tell me what's going on." Reno shrugged, shaking his head and putting his hands on his hips.

Vincent quietly turned, "Roger Bacon... He's a powerful wizard, I believe." Reno looked over to him, with the rest of the group, "He's a wise man."

Cid nodded, "Yeah, yeah! I remember now!" he smiled, "Old man Bacon! People say he's over two thousand years old!" He paused, "I think he's living in Costa De Sol now. He used to live in the Golden Saucer." Cid rubbed his chin in thought. He stood, putting his hands on the table in front of him, "We heard about him when we were there a while back. I got the airship fueled up and ready to go. Whadoya say we head over there?"

Tifa thought for a moment, "I've got nothing to do. I guess I could go. Barret?" She looked back to the tall, muscular fighter.

He shook his head, "Nah. I don't have anyone to watch Marlene, and I can't leave her alone, so I think I'll have to stay behind."

Cid shook his head, "Too bad. Anyone else?" There was silence, "Good. We'll leave ASAP, then."

With a nod, Reno looked to Rufus, "You really wan to come along?"

Rufus pouted, "I'm in just as deep as you are, Sinclair." He sighed, "I'll need to get my clothes."

"We all need to get ready, but we'll stick together for now." Tifa explained, "We'll stop by everyone's house for them to get their things."

"Right-o." Cid agreed, "Me and Vincent'll get the airship ready for lift off."

* * *

Reno only had a few shirts and a pair of pants, not including what Tifa had loaned to him, but it would make due for now. He figured he could always get more clothes from the shops at Costa De Sol when they got there. He quietly walked over and sat by Cid, crossing his legs on a free stretch of dashboard, "So how does this thing work?"

"This ain't just some 'thing', pal. This is a fuckin' airship. You're sittin' on the Highwind, and you better treat her as such, y'understand?" Cid pulled the cigarette out of his mouth to speak.

Reno blinked, "Y-Yeah, sure."

Cid pointed, "Then get chyer feet offa my dashboard." He glared. Reno quickly pulled his feet back and sat up straight.

"Y-yes, sir!" he nodded. Cid silently returned to watching the sky as he flew the airship in its route to Costa De Sol. Reno turned the chair around and looked at the inside of the ship. The wood panelling covered the deck, and glass encased the large bridge. It was gorgeous. No wonder Cid wanted to keep it as safe and clean as possible. Reno noticed all the members getting ready for fighting. Tifa slipped on her gloves, gripping her hands in fists to make sure they were as fit as possible. Rufus and Elena were cleaning their guns so they would fire smoothly. Rude had also put on gloves, but was on working on his yoga. Vincent... Well, Vincent just stood there, but that was all he normally did to prepare for a fight.

Reno calmly got up and walked past the others, heading to his room. He had never really been on an airship before. He had flown helicopters before, in fact, he was one of the best pilots in Midgar, but this was entirely different. It felt like they were at sea. He closed the door to his room and sat down on the bed. He was still so tired from fighting, and he didn't even know what exactly he had won. He lifted the periapt, which had now returned to its normal shade of deep blue. He dropped it and let his neck relax, rubbing it gently, "Man... What have I gotten myself into--ooooo!" the ship tilted suddenly, rolling him off of his bed. He fumbled across the floor before hitting the wall with a loud thud, that being his head. he tensed up and grabbed the back of his head, wincing in pain, "Ah!" he grunted as he got up.

"Reno! Get yer lazy ass in here!" Cid called loudly. Reno got up, hearing Rufus fire his gun. Without pause, Reno ran out onto the bridge. Cid was desperately trying to keep the airship from crashing, while the rest were fighting off monsters on the deck of the ship, "Don't just stand there with yer finger up yer ass! Go help them!" Reno nodded to Cid before running out onto the deck.

"How'd they get here?!" Reno ran by Elena, immediately beginning to help by slamming a monster in the jaw.

"I don't know, they just came out of nowhere!" Rufus fired again, hitting a monster in the chest and killing it.

Tifa jumped into the air and did a round-house kick, hitting one or two monsters at once, "They look really pissed!"

Reno grabbed one of the monsters by the arm, swinging it and throwing it off the side of the deck. Tseng landed behind him, "Reno." Reno swung around, his face changing to a look of shock, "Hello, Reno." Before he could move, Reno felt the gun press against his chest. Tseng smiled and fired. The blood splattered out of Reno's back. Elena turned with the sound of the shot.

"Reno!!!" she screamed out. Reno could barely hear her as he fell over the edge of the ship, "Reno!!!" she screamed again, running after him. Tseng leapt out of her way as she ran for the edge. Vincent ran behind her and grabbed her by both arms, "No! Let me go! Reno!!!"

Vincent pulled her back, "Stop! If he is what I think he is... than..."

Reno closed his eyes as he fell. The cold air whipped his jacket against his skin. Suddenly, something rose up in him. It was that same feeling he had before. The energy was practically bursting from every cell in his body. He closed his eyes and tightened his hands into fists. He curled up in air, light forming around him.

Elena couldn't see him, nor could she hear him. She dropped her head as tears ran down her cheeks, "Reno..."

"Wait." Vincent said suddenly. She could feel his grip tighten around her arms, as if he was actually anxious.

Tseng gave a sly smirk, "He's gone, there's nothing you can do now." They all looked over, "Nothing but di--"

The gust of wind blew roughly against all of them, fluffing their hair and clothes. Vincent turned to face the opposite direction once again. His wingspan must have been at least forty feet. His skin had become a dark grey, and his demonic form had come out. His eyes glowed a deep purple as he looked them all over. Tseng looked at him in shock, while a slight smile grew on Vincent's face. Vincent looked back to the others, giving the signal to keep fighting. The Messenger looked right at Tseng, charging up an attack.

"So, you think you're the only one with another form? You're wrong." Tseng smirked as he closed his eyes, a red light forming around him. The Messenger watched as he changed shape, becoming his demonic form. It was similar to the lord of demons, only he was smaller and had only two horns. He flew up into the air, raising his talons in preparation. The Messenger didn't hesitate before it flew toward Tseng, its clawed outreached. The two clashed together, grabbing and clawing at each others skin. They would each ram the other away roughly before flying back to clash again.

Suddenly, the ship began to give way. Cid winced and stood up, opening the window by his head and yelling out, "Prepare for impact!!!"

"What?!" Tifa cried out in surprise. Rude grabbed a monster that was about to attack her and threw it into another. Vincent looked back at the Messenger and Tseng, still fighting. It seemed like Tseng was winning, unfortunately.

Rufus was knocked back against the wall outside the bridge, "Ugh! Ow!" He winced before holding his shot gun up to guard from a slash from the same demon.

The Messenger fell back, hitting the deck of the airship roughly. He relaxed as light surrounded him again. Vincent froze as he saw his cousin shift back into his own form, unconscious. He quickly ran over and grabbed hold of him, aiming his gun and firing at Tseng. Tseng took the shot calmly, barely flinching as he swung his arm up and deflected the bullet. Vincent felt the bullet blast through his stomach, ripping a hole in his shirt and his cape. He gasped and grabbed the wound with his gauntlet crowned hand.

The ship tilted down, heading for the small forest below. Tseng tilted his head back, signaling his creatures to retreat. Tifa ran over to Vincent as the demons flew away, "Vincent! Come on, we have to go!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him to try and get a response. Vincent let his head fall back weakly, blood dripping from his wound and onto the deck floor. Elena ran up to the wall of the bridge and braced herself, as did Rude. Tifa quickly looked back before wrapping her arms around Vincent and Reno protectively, "Ahh!" she screamed as they fell into the trees.

* * *

Once the debris had settled, everyone was unconscious; Everyone but Vincent. Cid leaned against the steering wheel of the ship, Elena, Rude, and Rufus, were all pressed against the wall of the bridge. Tifa had gotten caught in a tree, and now laid on a branch with her arm hanging limply off the edge. Vincent slowly raised his head. He was no where near the ship. He must have gotten separated in the fall. He wearily looked around. He stopped when he saw, laying just about ten feet ahead, Reno, seemingly lifeless. Vincent reached his arm out, grasping the grass underneath him. He clawed his way, foot by foot, to get to Reno. He made the most effort for the last stretch of grass, flopping down like a rag doll in exhaustion. He drearily lifted his arm up and placed it on Reno's neck. He just had to know if he was alive or not. He smiled in relief before falling unconscious, his hand still resting on Reno's neck.


	7. Part VII

"... What happened?"

"I don't know.... But look!" The grass rustled, "It looks like survivors."

"They look pretty beat up."

"Yes, but they're alive."

"Whoa... Look at his arm..."

"It looks like it was replaced... Bring them back to the house, then." Reno barely opened his eyes, seeing an old man's face. His eyes began to close again, just as he hear the man talk, "... Yuri."

**Harmonixer Harmony**

**Part VII**

He felt a warm wash cloth, wiping across his skin. It raised up to his lip, gently dabbing at the dried blood. He tried, but he couldn't move; He was just too tired. He could hear the sounds of the room; The wind blowing by the window, the bird letting a beautiful chirp on the other side of the room, and the creaks of the floor when someone would move. The creaks came close to him. They didn't sound like large steps, more like a slow child's.

"So is he the one, Uncle Roger?"

"Oh, he's the one, alright. You see that around his neck? That's the one I told you about."

"What about the other one... He seems familiar."

"I think I've seen him somewhere, too." That was the last Reno heard before he drifted off again.

* * *

Reno slowly rolled his head to the side, becoming more and more alert. He squinted his eyes as he opened them, still getting used to the bright, costal light. He looked around tiredly, "... Where...?" He pulled himself up, his red hair falling in front of his eyes. The door opened with a quiet creak. Reno lifted his head and looked over. His eyes widened as he slowly recognized the man in the door way.

He had changed a lot, it was so strange to look at him. His sandy blonde hair hung in loosely around his face and ears, like as it grew longer, it lost its spike and fell over. A thin clump of it was held in a string of hair beads, just barely reaching his collar bone. A sun-resembling pendant hung around his neck, and a shark tooth from his right ear. The warm light in the room made it seem like his eyes were glowing less, but Reno could tell that they were actually glowing much more than the last time he had seen him, and that they had changed into a rather aqua shade of blue. He dawned a form fitting tank top with baggy half pants, ending just below his knees. Reno noticed that past his pants and sandals, a tribal sun tattoo hugged his left calf, "Oh, hello." He said plainly, as if he were talking to someone he just met, "You're awake. Are you feeling alright?"

"... Cloud?" Reno blinked, still trying to make sure he was actually who he thought his was.

Cloud gave a confused look before smiling a bit, "You know me?" he said kindly.

"You don't... remember?" Reno looked forward again.

A short, shriveled, old man made his way past Cloud, "Excuse me, Cloud." The five-foot-seven man nodded as the old man passed him. Cloud tilted his head as he looked back to Reno. Reno raised an eyebrow in pure confusion at the old man's ancient appearance. The man stopped, putting his cane down firmly on the wooden floor, "How do you feel, young man?"

Reno paused, "Better... Where's Vincent? And the others?"

The old man raised his brow, "Vincent... You mean the rather undead character we found with you? He's resting in the next room. As for the others, we don't know where they are. We just found you two, just outside of Costa De Sol."

"Costa De Sol... You mean I'm here?" The old man nodded, "Then you must be..."

"Roger Bacon. I had a feeling you would be coming, but I never expected to find you unconscious by that man." The old man shook his head, "He should be fine, I've healed most of his wounds. You two were almost dead when we arrived."

Reno shook his head, "I have to find the others." He began to get up. He stood, but his legs wouldn't agree, and he fell back onto the hammock he once laid on.

Roger sighed, "Don't worry, once you're better we can search for them, and knowing your type, that should only be an hour of so." He turned back to Cloud, "Cloud, could you go fetch my journal? I believe there are a few things to explain to this lad." He looked back at Reno, a small, warm smile growing on his face.

* * *

Rufus grunted as he opened his eyes. He looked one either side of him, seeing his turks on each one. He cautiously stood up, making sure not to fall. He felt the blood dripping down his hand from a gash he got in the fall. He faced the two turks, "Hey... Hey..... Hey!" he shook them both to consciousness, "Get up." he ordered, "Reno? Tifa? Cid?" he called loudly.

Elena pulled herself up, with a little help from Rude, who didn't seem to be too injured from the fight, "Ugh... Where's Reno? And Vincent?" She looked around, "Hey you guys! Come on!!"

"Hey! Over here!" Tifa called from the branch. Rufus looked up, "Hi." She smirked with an embarrassed look on her face, "Little help?"

Cid climbed out from the bridge and sighed as he looked over his ship, "Great, just when I get her all fixed up and pretty for her date, she crashes..." He hung his head, "Ahhh... Oh well. I'll just fix her up again."

Elena sighed, "Where did they go? They couldn't have gone far with the condition they were both in."

Rude nodded, "We'll just have to take a look around, then."

"Actually, guys..." Tifa said as she was helped down by Rufus, "We shouldn't be too far from Costa De Sol right now. Maybe they went over there?"

Rufus shrugged, "It's worth a try. We can look on the way."

They were all tired, hungry, and injured, what better place to go on arrival than to the bar? Tifa kept the door open for the group as they walked in, all covered in dirt and blood from their fight. The bar silenced. The bartender leaned over the wood of the bar, "Looks like you lot could use some stiff drinks."

Cid sat down and lowered his head, "Green tea with milk and sugar..." Elena sat down by him sighing and leaning back in her seat. Rufus chose to sit at a close by table, Rude sitting down by him. Rude paused, a strange look on his face.

Rufus look at him, "What is it?"

Rude shook his head and simply readjusted himself. Tifa took her glass of tea and had a sip. She gently put the glass down, catching a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye, "Rude! Get up!" She quickly shouted. Rude looked over blankly before standing.

"Ahh!" a high voice chirped, "Thank you! I thought I was a goner." Rude looked behind him, seeing a small, cat-like, doll, straightening its back, "You need to watch where your sitting!" his voice echoed a bit.

Tifa grinned, "Reeve!" she walked over and hugged Cait Sith, "Where are you?" Cait Sith stayed silent, somewhat hesitant to respond.

"Well, um..." His voice echoed again.

Rufus looked around. He stared forward, a slight look of frustration on his face. He reached under the table and grabbed something. The table rattled about as he yanked Reeve out from under the table.

"Ah!" Reeve squeaked before trying to dive under the table again, only to be pulled back up by Rufus.

Elena put her arm over the back of her seat, "Hey, what's he doin' here?"

Tifa smiled a bit, "I thought you were busy with WRO...?"

Reeve sighed as Rufus let go of his collar, dropping into a chair, "I was, until the Midgar Environmental Preservation project was stopped by sudden... incidents." He dropped his head, "Now I have nothing to do. So I came here."

Rufus sighed, looking up and to the side, "Those demons must be bothering them... It doesn't surprise me he'd come here with Cait Sith. So many women to spy on, right?"

Reeve waved his hands frantically, "No! No! No! I came here because of the amount of nature, I swear!"

Tifa shook her head, "Stop picking on him. Excuse me, Reeve." Tifa strode over and bent down, making both Reeve and Rude cross their legs, "You wouldn't happen to know where Roger Bacon lives, would you?"

Reeve blinked before shaking his head, "Um... not exactly. He lives here, I know that, but I haven't seen him. I heard he lives in the beach house just west of here, though."

Rufus sighed, "Great, so now we know where the geezer is. What do we do with you, then?" He leaned in toward Reeve intimidatingly. Reeve froze for a moment before ducking under the table.

He covered his head and curled up, "Not hurt me and just let me go?" he whimpered.

Tifa sighed and glared at Rufus. She rolled her eyes and lowered herself to look under the table, "Do you think you could take us there?" Reeve gave her a concerned look.

* * *

Reno opened the journal, "... Who is this?" he asked as he lifted the picture out of the book. It was a sepia photo of a young man with short messy hair, wearing a leather jacket and pants, "... He looks kind of..."

"Like you, yes." Roger nodded, "His name was Yuri Hyuga. He, like you was a harmonixer, and I believe he's an ancestor of yours."

"Harmonixer..." Reno tilted his head.

"A harmonixer is a human who takes the souls of the monsters he defeats and uses them to turn into different forms in battle." Roger explained calmly, "How long have you had this ability?"

"About a week." Reno said thoughtfully.

Roger walked toward the window, "You seem to have so much power already. You've been fighting a long time, haven't you?" Reno looked down and nodded timidly, "What brought you here?"

"Ah... hard to explain." Reno rubbed the back of his head, "A voice was kind of telling me to. It said you could help me."

"And I can." Roger turned back with a smile on his face, "You have great potential, Reno, and I plan to help you use it to fight the lord of demons."

"Wait... How did you know? He's all the way in Midgar..." Reno raised an eyebrow.

"Please, I'm a two-thousand year old magician of immeasurable power and you think I can't sense when a demon is on the planet?" Roger clasped his staff, "And with how much malice is pouring out of that portal, it's hard to ignore."

Tifa stood at the door, tapping her foot anxiously. The rest of the group stood behind her, including a very reluctant Reeve. It took a few seconds but the door finally opened. Tifa looked up, the smile on her face dropping in surprise as the rest of the group took notice of the man at the door, "... Cloud?"

* * *

Whoo~! Part **VII** is finally up! I have to say, I never thought my chapters would ever get this long. ^_^ I'm so glad all of you are still reading, it makes me feel like I'm writing a good story here, which hopefully I am. 8D

* * *


	8. Part VIII

It's a curious thing, Mako poisoning. It can take away so much, but reward you with ignorance to what's happened in the past. It kills the pain. One by one, the chains linking memories to memories, faces to relationships, feelings to experiences, are chipped away. It isn't like you don't have them, but you just can't put them together anymore. Even recent experiences are a bit fuzzy if you don't try to remember more than others. It slowly melts away who you are, and let's a new you slip into play. It's a get out of jail free card, but it still comes with its own price.

Not many people think about what happened to the infamous Cloud Strife, the one who saved Migdar and the planet. He just left and never came back, even though he had promised. He vanished into thin air. Nobody saw him, nobody heard him, and nobody seemed to talk about him ever again. Tifa only wished she could've met him again in a better condition. Anything would be better than this...

**Harmonixer Harmony**

**Part VIII**

Cloud blinked, "I'm sorry... Do I know you?" He said softly.

Tifa seemed in shock at his response, not even a glint of remembrance. She stood still for a moment, placing her hand on her chest, "... It's me... Tifa."

He stared blankly, "... I'll tell my uncle you're here." He turned away and walked out of sight. Tifa's eyes stayed open wide, she had never seen Cloud so... Empty towards her.

Cid leaned over, raising an eyebrow, "What's up with Cloud?"

"Uncle, there's a lady name Tifa here to see you... I think." Cloud leaned in through the open door. Reno looked up at him. Cloud seemed slightly bothered, as if he was trying desperately to remember something. Reno could tell there was something wrong, if he couldn't remember Tifa, what could he?

"That's one of my friends." Reno told Roger, hoping he'd allow them in. He closed the journal and put the book on the table by him, sitting up att the way and beginning to get off.

Roger stood up and nodded, "Alright, thank you, Cloud. Bring them in." Cloud nodded back and walked away.

"He doesn't even remember her..." Reno said quietly to himself.

"If she is your friend, follow me." Roger walked over to the door, "You can walk now, can't you?"

"Oh! Uhh..." Reno looked himself over, he seemed to have healed all the way, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can."

Cloud led them into the living room, holding his arm out in friendly invitation, "Please, have a seat." He smiled.

Cid sneered, "Hey, bud, is there something wrong with your head? You don't remember us?" Tifa touched his arm to stop him as she sat. Reeve nervously sat down next to Rude and Elena, while Rufus chose to stand.

Cloud blinked, "Ah... Sorry, I really don't." He shrugged, "Should... I?" He looked at each one of them.

Cid opened his mouth to speak, but simply let out a sigh. He didn't know what to say. It wasn't like Cloud couldn't have easily recognized them, it was just like he had never met them, "You've all come so quickly." Roger said as he walked by Cloud and into the room, crossing his arms behind his back, "... Do you know my nephew?" He asked Cid.

Reeve jumped up and covered his mouth, "Oh my god!" he squealed as Elena yanked him back into his seat.

"Shut up, you twitchy freak!" She hissed.

Roger gave an unimpressed stare to the both of them, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He held up his cane, "But if I were one or two centuries older, I'd whap you two til you were black and blue for acting like that!" he growled before seeing Tifa. His eyes grew with realization, then closed as he made a gentle nod, "Ah, yes. It's you. I never thought you would actually come here."

Reno walked in and stood next to Cloud, "So, do you mind explaining this to us, pops?" He tilted his head hand and put one hand on his hip.

Roger was silent as thought, then he nodded, "Cloud, would you... excuse us?"

Cloud blinked, "But, Uncle-..." he sighed when he looked at his uncle's serious face, "Alright." he stuck his hands in his pockets and slumped, "We need groceries anyway. I'll be at the store..." He left the room, grabbing his large, knit, shoulder bag and closing the door behind him. Roger looked back up and walked over to the window, looking out to see where he was headed. He saw him pull his rusted mountain bike out from under the deck and begin to ride back down the street.

"Cloud and I have been together for so long." He said quietly, his old voice giving a slight rasp, "He's become so important." He turned to them, "It was complete chance that I ran upon him. I was on a trip to Jonan, trying to gather raw materia for my studies. I had only heard of Cloud from the other people in Costa De Sol. I had never actually met him. When I was close to the center of materia growth, the perfect spot for harvesting, I ran across a small cluster of monsterous birds. When I scared them away, I saw him..."

_"Shoo! Shoo!!" Roger swung his arms about, scaring the cluster of birds away. He stopped, his jaw dropping a bit when he saw what they had been trying to get at._

"I had no idea who he was. His eyes were glowing so much from the Mako he had been infused with. I could only suppose it he was afflicted with Mako poisoning."

_"Oh!" Roger leaned down, "Hey, are you alright there?" The man said nothing, his eyes were aimlessly staring at the ground, "C-.. Can you speak?" Roger tilted his head a bit, "... Sir?" the man's mouth fell open a bit, like he had just lost a bit more strength. Roger blinked and slowly approached, holding his arm out, "Can you move?"_

"He was so weak when I first found him. He barely moved, he barely spoke. All I heard from him for the first week was grunts and sighs. I had only found out his name was Cloud from an old SOLDIER id card he had in his pocket. It was like he wasn't even there anymore. But still, I took care of him, treated his wounds, fed him, and gave him water." Roger turned, "Then one day, it all changed so suddenly. He was suddenly awake and alert."

_Roger dropped the bowl of water with a damp cloth he held. The man looked over at him, his face blank, but awake. Roger gulped, "Where...?" his soft voice said quietly._

_Roger nervously looked around the room, "Cloud?"_

_He sat up straight, "Yeah...?"_

"He didn't know anything. Not even where he had come from. His mind had for some reason told him I was his uncle, and that's the way it stayed." Roger sat down on his chair in the corner of the room.

Tifa looked down, "This doesn't make sense. How did you know who I was, then?"

"Because I found this in his pocket along with the card." Roger got up again and walked over to his desk. Pulling open the old drawer, he retrieved a folded, old, slightly torn photo. He walked over and handed it to her. She quietly unfolded it, recognizing it right away. It was that old photo of her, Sephiroth, and Zack, back when everything was still in order. She bit her lip, "I showed him that picture, but he didn't remember any of them, even you." Roger looked down sadly, "I had hoped one day he might remember, even just a little bit, but whatever he get back is lost when he remembers something else." Tifa handed him the photo.

"I understand. So he doesn't remember anything?" She sorrowfully closed her eyes.

"No, he remembers aspects, but he can't put them together at all." Roger walked across the room, "You can tell him if you want, or you could try and remind him who he is. Hopefully that will bring any of him back to you."

Tifa nodded thoughtfully, still looking down at the photo, "We'll see."

Cid shook his head and flicked his cigarette butt into the ash tray on the table next to him, "So where's Vincent, then?"

"Your friend in in the spare room just down the hall. He's still badly injured, but should heal soon." Roger sat down, "You can see him if you'd like."

* * *

Hojo bent over and looked at the blood left on the deck, "They're not here, sir." Tseng walked up slowly, "It seems as if they survived the crash."

Hojo stood straight, "**So it seems as though they have... This blood belongs to the holy one.**" He looked over, "**Do you know what happens when our flesh touches this blood?" **Tseng gave a reluctant shake of his head,** "Then I'll show you.**" He looked around before grabbing a small gremlin from his side, "**This gremlin has been a wonderful companion of mine, but I'm afraid this is the price that must be payed for this lesson.**" He held it's arm out straight, lowering it down near the blood. The gremlin began to panic, trying to squeeze free of its master's hold. It's hand touched the blood, immediately beginning to burn. It squealed out in pain as the burn crept up it arm and began to devour its flesh. Hojo dropped it to the ground, letting it dissolve into a mass of dark blood and goo. he lifted his head, "**This... is why we must find and destroy the holy one. He had the blood that can kill us all!**" He stomped his foot and walked up to Tseng, leaning forward and staring into his eyes, "**I hope this lesson has enlightened you to our... priorities.**"

Tseng gave a nervous nod as he leaned back and away from Hojo, "Y-Yes, sir..."

"**Good.**" Hojo turned away from Tseng, "**Find the godslayer and the holy one. Kill them both before they can stop our plans.**" Hojo ordered, not even turning before walking away from Tseng.

Tseng lowered his head, "Yes, sir."

* * *

Vincent's sleeping face didn't look all that different from a corpse. His pale skin and dark circles, however, seemed slightly softened in the warm light coming in through the window. Cid sat down, leaning over to get a better look at him. He seemed more relaxed and sweeter than usual. Tifa walked as far as the door before stopping. She could see the serious look on Cid's face. It was only to be expected. They had traveled most of the world together, they must be close. She quietly backed out of the door way.

Cloud calmly got off his bike, a paper bag filled with groceries in hand. He looked back up to the house while he walked up the stairs, "..." He thought slowly as he reached for the door, "Why do I... feel so... helpless all the sudden?" he sighed as he opened the door. He heard a thump and looked down, "Ugh... Dropped a can." He bent over picking it up. He half way lifted his head. A shadow of a figure came up behind him. He stood up and sighed, "What? More people I should know? What is it this time?" He said as he turned around, his eyes closed in frustration. Upon opening his eyes he quickly realized this was no one he knew. The bag of groceries fell to the ground, all of its contents spilling onto the ground.

* * *

Well, well, well. Things are starting to heat up with all these new characters coming back into the picture, eh? Keep reading and reviewing, because you know how much it means to me! 0w0


End file.
